Reencuentro por accidente
by Hinata-hime Sora
Summary: Hinata se entera de que su amigo tuvo un accidente, por petición de Mikoto se dispone a visitarlo y cuidar de él. En su rencuentro además de charlar comienzan con coqueteos y una cosa llevará a la otra, llevándolos por una montaña rusa de sensaciones y emociones. SASUHINA


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto, lo demás sí que es mío. Los personajes estan un tanto OoC**

**Esta es mi primera historia, por lo que pido su comprensión por los posibles fallos que pueda tener, igual espero que les guste mucho.**

* * *

**REENCUENTRO POR ACCIDENTE**

Después de varios días de guardia en el hospital por fin había recibido un merecido respiro, así que con los pocos días de vacaciones que me habían dado decidí ir a hacerle una visita a mis padres. Ambos estuvieron muy felices de verme, además de que mi hermana menor también estaba muy contenta.

Estábamos las tres hablando en la cocina, contándonos de varias cosas cuando de repente tocaron el timbre, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir nada Hanabi fue a abrir la puerta y trajo consigo a la visitante, haciendo que tanto yo como mi madre sonriéramos.

—¡Mikoto-san! —dije muy feliz de ver a la azabache allí, hacía mucho que no la veía, haciendo que la pelinegra me sonriera y fuera a abrazarme.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Hina—dijo acariciando uno de mis cachetes. —Estás realmente hermosa ¿Qué tal con tu novio? ¿Cómo va todo?

—La supervisora me ha dado un par de días de descanso por lo que aproveché en venir a casa, y respecto a Toneri… —miré a mi madre y mi hermana, para luego soltar un largo suspiro. —La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no estábamos bien y él le ha querido dar prioridad a su trabajo, igual que yo, por lo que hemos decidido cortar—dije intentando sacar rápido el tema. —¿Y usted, que tal están todos? —le pregunté.

Tanto mi madre como Hanabi intercambiaron miradas con Mikoto, haciendo que la mujer sonriera ligeramente, haciendo que me sintiera extraña, creía que la noticia de Toneri las pondría muy molestas, pero parecían muy complacidas con el resultado.

—¿Supongo que ya no sales mucho con Sasuke-kun? —preguntó de pronto la Uchiha haciendo que yo me sonrojara levemente y mirara al suelo.

Sasuke y yo, gracias a la amistad de nuestras madres habíamos crecido prácticamente juntos, incluso él había sido mi primer amor, algo que, por supuesto nunca había sido correspondido, ya que él no me miraba como algo más que una amiga. Entonces cuando entramos la universidad y él se fue a estudiar a Londres por una beca comenzamos a distanciarnos, incluso a su vuelta nada volvió a ser lo mismo, haciendo que pasáramos a ser dos simples extraños.

—No lo veo hace mucho—le respondí jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo.

—Bueno, pues la verdad es que hace poco tuvo un accidente mientras iba en su moto—cuando apenas terminó de decir esa palabra mi cara adquirió un tono pálido y mi corazón empezó a estrujarse al pensar que algo le hubiera podido pasar a mi amigo. Y eso se notó claramente porque la Uchiha porque rápidamente me aclaró que solo se había roto un brazo y una pierna, pero iba a estar un largo tiempo enyesado.

—¿De verdad que ahora ya está bien? —volví a insistir haciendo que la mayor sonriera.

—Sí Hina, ya está mejor. Además, tú sabes cómo es mi hijo, duro como ninguno, creo que de tanto juntarse con Naruto-kun se le pegó esa cualidad—dijo riendo. —El problema es que no quiere que vaya a ayudarlo el tiempo que se encuentra enyesado, le dije que no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, pero Sasuke no a querido, incluso quise contratarle una enfermera. Pero ya lo conoces, terco como una mula—dijo suspirando.

—¿Y lo está haciendo todo el solo? —pregunté preocupada.

—Bueno, Naruto lo ayuda, pero… No es que no confíe en él, es que… Me preocupa que solo estén comiendo ramen.

No hacía falta que me dijera nada más, entendía perfectamente que era lo que me quería decir, Naruto era un chico de muchas cualidades, pero no era demasiado cuidadoso, y si tenemos a un Sasuke ya de por si irritable, que ahora está también herido, es un coctel explosivo.

—¿Por qué no lo ayudas Nee-chan? —intervino Hanabi haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en mí.

—¡Sí, es una fantástica idea! —secundaron mi mamá y Mikoto-san mirándome con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

Sasuke siempre sería un gran amigo para mí, y estaba muy preocupada por su estado, pero hacía años que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Era como si de después de volver de estudiar en el extranjero se hubiera querido desentender completamente de mí. Y aunque eso también me facilitó el no ver mucho a Naruto, ya que después de nuestra ruptura todo se puso algo incómodo, no significaba que no extrañara a mi mejor amigo.

—Además, como tienes vacaciones incluso podrías cuidarlo en su apartamento—dijo mi mamá haciendo que Mikoto asintiera entusiasmada.

—Y ahora te será más fácil, ya que Sasuke-sempai vive cerca de tu apartamento, se ha mudado hace poco—comentó Hanabi.

—Es verdad—dijo Mikoto. —Le conseguí un apartamento allí, tu madre me dijo que era un buen barrio, quien iba a decir que un día después de su mudanza ocurriría el accidente—dijo la azabache. —Creo que será bueno que se vuelvan a ver—dijo la mujer.

—¿Pero a Sasuke-kun le parecerá bien que yo lo cuide? —pregunté un tanto dudosa.

—No digas tonterías Hina, tú y él incluso se bañaron juntos cuando eran niños, prácticamente hasta compartieron pañales, y como eres toda una enfermera quien mejor que tú para cuidar de mi hijo—dijo la Uchiha. —Por favor Hina, estoy muy preocupada por él—pidió Mikoto mirándome con sus grandes ojos brillantes haciendo que me fuera imposible el rehusarme.

Cuando apenas dije el sí, la morocha me entregó la dirección y unas copias las llaves del apartamento de Sasuke.

—Ve mañana a la hora de comer, yo le diré todo. No te preocupes por nada—me alentó. —Por cierto, lleva casi tres meses escayolado en casa, además de todo el tiempo que pasó en el hospital, por lo que espero que cómpredas su mal humor—se disculpó Mikoto, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara, que al contrario, debió avisarme antes. Además, había tratado muchas veces a Sasuke cuando estaba en modo gruñón.

De camino a casa recordé lo mucho que me gustaba pasar el rato con Sasuke, la verdad es que no sabía como habíamos llegado a ese punto, fue algo realmente repentino, de repente la comunicación entre los dos se había roto y nunca volvió a ser la misma.

A la mañana siguiente estaba parada frente a la puerta de mi amigo al que no veía en años, y la verdad es que no sabía como se lo iba a tomar. Toqué al timbre a pesar de llevar la llave, prefería que fuera él quien me abriera antes que invadir su privacidad, además, si Sasuke no había cambiado seguro que aún le molestaba que se metieran en su intimidad.

Esperé un poco más, estaba segura que no le sería nada fácil moverse con una mano y una pierna escayoladas.

—¿Quién es? —escuché que decían a lo lejos, pero podía reconocer esa voz a leguas, se trataba de Sasuke, no tenía dudas.

—Soy Hinata—fue lo único que atiné a decir a causa de los nervios, por lo menos no había tartamudeado, aunque con lo inquieta que estaba temía que esa mala costumbre mía volviera en cualquier momento, me pregunté si me reprendería como en los viejos tiempos.

—Supongo que mi madre te habrá dado una llave. Entra, no me pienso levantar—soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Tal como me pidió fui a abrir la puerta y entré, miré la casa y vi que todo estaba bastante caótico, seguramente por el actual estado de Sasuke, a él siempre le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden. Pasó por el recibidor hacia la sala, ya que posiblemente se encontraría allí.

—Hola—le dije cuando vi la parte posterior de su cabeza, ya que se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando el televisor y me respondió con uno de sus monosílabos, sin siquiera voltear a mirarme. —¿Ya has desayunado? He traído cosas para preparar el almuerzo—le comenté.

Fue entonces cuando se levanto con bastante esfuerzo, pero se logró poner más o menos de pie, haciendo que lo tuviera de frente.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y después de mucho pude ver esos orbes tan negros como la noche, que solo competían con su cabello, que se encontraba algo desbaratado, pero a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba seguía tan guapo como siempre.

—La cocina está allí, yo ya desayuné, pero mejor prepara algo antes que el dobe venga con más boles de ramen—se quejó, pero luego chasqueó la lengua como si se hubiera equivocado al decir algo. —Sígueme—pidió.

Fui a la cocina tras él, temiendo que en cualquier momento se pudiera desestabilizar y se cayera. Cuando llegamos dejé la bolsa con las cosas que antes había comprado y busqué una olla.

—¿Quieres algo en especial? —le pregunté, pero el solo negó y se sentó en la mesa que esta en la cocina.

Vi la férula en su brazo y el yeso en su pierna, seguro que había sido un duro golpe, siempre había sido muy temerario cuando estaba sobre ruedas. Y mientras iba cortando los ingredientes y preparando el arroz por la rabadilla del ojo podía notar su penetrante mirada, tan oscura como la recordaba.

—¿Y qué tal todo? —pregunté intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Igual que siempre—respondió con desinterés, para que luego segundos después su teléfono sonara avisando que le llegaba un mensaje haciendo que lo revisara. —¿Y tú qué? —preguntó inesperadamente.

Así que le platiqué del hospital, de mis compañeras, de algún que otro paciente, y cuando llegó el tema de mi novio, por algún motivo, me sentía como cuando éramos dos adolescentes y le contaba todo, pidiendo su opinión.

—Es un idiota Hime, te prometo que se arrepentirá toda su vida de perderte—dijo haciendo que yo me sorprendiera, ya que me había llamado por ese apodo cariñoso que solo él decía.

No pude evitar ser feliz, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado a pesar de que hace un rato habíamos estado bastante fríos el uno con el otro, pero ahora la conversación fluía como si nada. Le miraba de reojo mientras ponía la mesa y pensé que ni los arañazos de la cara y cuello le restaban atractivo. Siempre había sido muy popular en el sector femenino, estaba segura que eso aún no había cambiado, cualquiera pensaría que es actor o modelo.

Comimos entre risas ya que como Sasuke tenía mal su brazo dominante le costaba comer, por lo que tuve que darle yo misma, a pesar de sus reclamos.

—Oh vamos Sasu-kun, solo te queda una cucharada—dije yo dejándome llevar, hacía mucho que no lo llamaba así.

Él me miró directamente y lanzó una sonrisa confiada y altiva, como solo el podía dar, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara, para luego con su mano menos mala tomar la mía y meterse en la boca la última cucharada, haciendo que me sintiera nerviosa, y luego me pusiera a comer mi plato como loca. Pero cuando creía que la situación no podía ir a más, justo antes de que me limpiara la boca con la servilleta se adelantó y pasó su pulgar por entre mis labios para luego chupárselo.

—Delicioso—susurró haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan ligeramente.

—Sigue gustándote poner nerviosa a las chicas—le dije con una pequeña risa. —Voy a hacer café espérame—dije para luego volver hacia la cocina.

Fui directa a la cocina, llené la cafetera y la puse al fuego. Estaba algo nerviosa intenté mi respiración, por un momento había creído que mi corazón iba a acabar saltándoseme del pecho en cualquier momento.

Cuando volví todo regresó a la normalidad, no hubo mas acercamientos por parte de él. La verdad es que siempre tuvimos charlas muy amenas y ahora las estábamos volviendo a poner en práctica. Poco a poco fui relajándome de nuevo y sin darnos cuentas se nos pasó la tarde.

—Hoy no he hecho mucho, ¿estás seguro que no necesitas algo más? —pregunté, pero él negó.

Justo cuando me iba ir vi que tenía puesto unos pantalones jeans y una camisa a botones, y me pregunté si podría sacárselo él solo, le había costado mucho comer con solo una mano, no estaba segura si iba a poder con eso.

—Sasu-kun, ¿podrás quitarte la ropa? —le dije mirando una de sus manos vendada y la otra totalmente inmovilizada por el yeso.

—No sé si lo conseguiré, Naruto es el que me ayuda, pero hoy no podrá venir, tenía que ayudar a Jiraiya. Así que dormiré vestido, mañana ya me ayudara él—contestó, haciendo que no lo pudiera dejar sola, le tenía que ayudar, después de todo Mikoto-san me había pedido que lo cuidara.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a quitártelo, no te puedo dejar con algo tan incomodo—le dije haciendo que él rápidamente se negara.

Pero con decisión me adelanté y el me siguió por el pasillo, entramos en su habitación y desplegué un pijama limpio que me hizo sacar de un cajón y volví donde él estaba, me acerqué y empecé a desabrochar su camisa.

Me puse nerviosa al instante, no sabía dónde mirar y me decidí por mirar al suelo, tiré de la tela sacándola del pantalón. Al abrirla mis dedos rozaron su piel y casi di un salto; él parecía tan incómodo como yo con las manos separadas del cuerpo dejó que sacara las mangas y terminara de quitársela. Me faltaba el pantalón, podía hacerlo me repetía mentalmente, después de todo yo era quien lo había propuesto, además solo era un hombre en calzoncillos, había visto a otros, el trabajo lo hacía todos los días. Desabroché el botón, la cremallera y lo bajé.

—Dame un segundo, deja que me siente —su voz sonaba rara, algo nerviosa, cosa rara en él ya que siempre estaba calmado e inalterable.

Pero al levantar la vista, vi el porqué de su estado. Ni el ancho calzoncillo de tela disimulaba la tremenda erección que había debajo. Al sentarse pretendía ocultarla, pero era demasiado tarde ya la había visto. Miré hacia abajo para intentar disimular y no incomodarle, entonces vi la cicatriz en su muslo derecho.

—Vaya, esto debió doler —dije para rebajar la tensión y que creyera que no había visto a su amigo.

—Solo cuando me reía —dijo también para enfriar el ambiente.

Cuando ya le había quitado la ropa me di cuenta que tenía polo del yeso tanto por sus brazos como piernas y me pregunté hacía cuanto que no se daba un baño en condiciones.

—Sasuke, creo que tendrías que darte una ducha, ¿cómo te organizas? —le dije, para que luego me mirara con sorpresa.

—¿Me quieres bañar? —preguntó intentando que sonara a broma, pero aun así mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—¿Tú no quieres darte un baño? —le pregunté.

—La verdad es que lo necesito—dijo cansado. —El dobe solo ha estado dejándome a remojo, ya sabes, abre el agua de la bañera me ponen los plásticos en la mano y pierna, y estoy allí durante un rato y ni siquiera me puedo enjabonar bien—dijo molesto.

—Sasuke voy a ayudarte, pero lo haremos a mi manera, te daré una ducha—le dije, pero él negó, a pesar del tiempo me conocía y cuando me ponía seria es que algo iba a hacer, además, no lo podía dejar de esa manera, me preguntaba hace cuanto que no se daba una ducha en condiciones.

Mikoto me había pedido que lo cuidara, tenía que verle como si fuera un paciente más, cuando lo hacía en el hospital no me ponía nerviosa, esto era lo mismo, solo tenía que mantener en un estado profesional y esto no se volvería incómodo.

—No seas crio Sasuke he visto a otros hombres desnudos antes—le dije sonando todo lo serena que podía. —Confía en mi—le pedí.

Miró hacia abajo claudicando y tras sacar una toalla me fui al baño a esperarle, dos minutos después entró y el baño se volvió pequeño, sin apenas espacio para movernos. Le bajé el calzoncillo y no pude evitar mirar su sexo, había bajado, pero seguía medio en pie de guerra.

—Los plásticos Hina—me recordó para que luego se los pusiera, me había quedado un poco obnubilada con su miembro.

Decidimos reírnos de la complicada situación haciendo comentarios jocosos para no caer en la tentación de profundizar demasiado, sobre todo yo pensé al sentir el calor recorrer mi cuerpo al verle completamente desnudo.

Me arrodillé y le enjaboné bien los pies, las piernas y con mucho cuidado los muslos. Entonces me di cuenta que su sexo tenía el doble de consistencia, sin estar empalmado a tope estaba a media asta. Me puse tras él y empecé a frotar su espalda con avidez y de nuevo quise disminuir la tensión.

—Sasuke no te avergüences, eres un hombre y que una mujer le frota... es normal que reaccione.

Los dos nos reímos, siguiendo en la misma línea divertida mientras le lavaba la cabeza y él me daba la espalda, estaba segura que si lo miraba directamente a los ojos mi corazón iba a estallar.

—Uf deberías dedicarte a esto, es una gozada, yo apenas podía—comentó.

—Soy enfermera Sasuke, a veces también me encargo de bañar a los pacientes—le dije, para que soltara una disimulada sonrisa. —Además, eres tú, te conozco desde que hemos sido niños, siempre me has apoyado y orientado como un hermano mayor, no existe la posibilidad de que algo suceda entre nosotros—comenté para aligerar un poco el ambiente y que no estuviera tan tenso.

A pesar de la poca movilidad que tenía logró girarse y encarame de frente, haciendo que de nuevo mi corazón diese un brinco, podía mantener las cosas tranquilas si sabía que él no me estaba mirando, pero ahora, ahora sentía que cada parte de mi cuero temblaba a causa de su penetrante mirada.

—Entonces creo que no pasará nada porque me laves allí—dijo con una seriedad y serenidad que me dejaron tiesa.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Bueno ya sabes Hina—dijo con énfasis. —Entre nosotros no puede haber tensión sexual, incluso si me la lavas los testículos o tocas mi pene no pasará nada—soltó haciendo que me pusiera al rojo vivo. —¿No serás profesional? —me chinchó. —Solo trátame como un paciente más—dijo.

Al verlo tan confiado sentí que algo se apoderaba de mí, bueno era cierto que era yo quien había empezado con eso, pero solamente lo había hecho porque quería que las cosas no se pusieran incómodas. Tal vez la Hinata de antes habría huido, pero yo ya no era esa niña, era toda una mujer, asi que desde atrás agarré su sexo con una de mis manos y levantándolo empecé a enjabonar sus testículos mientras mi mano apretaba con decisión su polla que ahora si que la puse a pleno apogeo, dejándome sorprendida por su gran tamaño.

Él no dijo nada solo apoyo sus manos vendadas en la baldosa, mirando hacia la pared, reparé en que cogía aire y lo soltaba de golpe. Coloqué el chorro fijo, pero lo bajé lo más que pude.

—Ponte debajo y sube las manos todo lo que puedas así no se mojaran.

Solté el agua y esta caía justo sobre su cabeza. Moví mis manos en su suave pelo y el champú resbalaba junto con el agua por su espalda ancha, por su culo y sus piernas; con la mano separé su sexo agarrándolo y dejé que el agua resbalara por sus testículos, por sus piernas. Vi como su sexo crecía en mi mano y él apoyando las manos en las baldosas de enfrente suspiró.

—Hinata, ya para, no sigas con—per lo corté.

—No pasa nada dijiste que no había tensión sexual, soy una profesional—dije con una confianza que no sabía que tenía.

—Pero si fuiste tú la que dijo que no podía haber tensión entre nosotros—me reprochó.

Sin poderme resistir volví a agarrar su polla con mi mano y esta vez empecé un suave vaivén, deslicé mi mano de arriba abajo y el volvió a apoyarse en las baldosas. Sasuke jadeó ya sin esconder el placer que mi mano le proporcionaba. Noté como cedía a sus necesidades, alargué y ralenticé cada movimiento de mi mano sobre su polla sintiéndome poderosa al ver como se estremecía.

Agarré sus testículos y apreté ligeramente sin dejar de meneársela como me había pedido. Sus jadeos aumentaron y unos minutos después me decía con voz entrecortada.

—Voy a correrme Hinata, esto es demasiado... —dijo casi sin voz.

Incremente los movimientos y vi como su cuerpo se tensaba; un potente chorro de semen llenaba las baldosas, un segundo chorro caía sobre el grifo y un tercero sobre mi mano. Cuando se relajó cogí el telefonillo de la ducha y limpié el semen mientras él jadeaba aún apoyado en la pared. Volví a lavar su sexo y a echarle agua y después le sequé.

Después volvimos al dormitorio en total silencio y allí le puse el pijama limpio.

—Sasuke yo…—no podía decir nada, me sentía totalmente avergonzada, no sabía como se me había ocurrido hacer algo así.

—Solo olvidémoslo, nos fastidiamos mutuamente y ocurrió eso—dijo haciendo que me sintiera un poco más aliviada, aunque no me arrepentía.

Después me acompañó a la puerta y nos volvimos a mirar, todo seguía igual de incómodo, no sabía que hacer o decir, ni siquiera sabía si iba a querer que mañana volviera después de lo que había hecho, pero es que siempre me había gustado.

—Vendrás mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó y yo le sonreí, prometiéndole que de verdad vendría.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado hasta que había vuelto a pasar todo un día con él. Asentí a su pregunta y ya más calmado nos despedimos.

Al día siguiente me sorprendió un mensaje de texto de parte de Sasuke, recordándome la promesa de que tenía que ir a visitarlo. Supe que esperaba ese mensaje, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, me vestí y fui a casa de Sasuke. Cuando me abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verme, pero luego me sonrió.

—Creí que no vendrías—me confesó.

De nuevo nuestros ojos se cruzaron y sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago, tal vez Toneri tenía razón y la causa de que nuestra relación fallara había sido yo, porque nunca había podido olvidar los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke, igual como había pasado con Naruto.

—Bueno, sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—le conteste acomodándome un mechón de pelo, tratando de que no se me notara nerviosa.

—Sí, además dijimos que lo olvidaríamos—respondió.

Aunque lo quisiera negar esperé más de su respuesta, pero en un acuerdo no verbalizado habíamos decidido pasar página y olvidar lo sucedido. Porque ambos sabíamos que no ignorarlo era demasiado complicado a estas alturas. Un par de horas después y tras charlar un poco de todo me despedí con un simple beso en la mejilla que a ambos nos supo a poco y ninguno lo hubiera admitido en alto, porque hacerlo también era demasiado complicado.

Al día siguiente volví a prepararle el café, de nuevo llevaba ropa limpia y al saludarle olí su esencia y deseé no alejarme, pero de nuevo me recordé lo complicado que era todo. Me fui de allí con la sensación de que me vaciaba en cada visita dejando una parte de mi alma en cada momento pasado a su lado. Cada día salí con la sensación de que un día ambos nos arrepentiríamos de esos días, sobretodo yo.

Así poco a poco fueron pasando los días, iba a su casa, estaba con él, hablábamos de un montón de cosas, comíamos, le ayudaba a bañarse y vestirse, pero no se repitió lo del primer día. Salíamos un poco a caminar y luego me volvía a mi casa, que estaba a una parada de la suya. Se me pasó tan rápido el tiempo que mi periodo de vacaciones ya estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que pronto tendría que volver a trabajar.

Era el último día que estaría con él todo el tiempo, y aunque habíamos quedado que después del trabajo me pasaba por su apartamento y compartiríamos un café, sentía que las cosas no serían iguales. Estar a su lado me hacía sentir realmente plena.

—Mañana tienes cita con el médico, ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —volví a preguntar.

—Tranquila, Naruto me acompañará—respondió.

—Sabes, llevo casi un mes visitándote y no he visto rastro de Naruto-kun—le dije haciendo que él se tensara.

—Bueno ha estado un poco ocupado—me respondió y yo solo asentí, sin preguntar más.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente le habían quitado el yeso de su mano, vi lo maltrecha que estaba y quise besar cada cicatriz, pero otra vez algo dentro de mí me frenó, haciendo que me reprendiera, Sasuke era mi amigo, y yo era solo eso para él.

Como cada tarde de ese último mes pasamos la tarde contándonos cosas, discutiendo, riendo y ocultándonos lo que realmente sentíamos, le conté mis anhelos sin decirle que anhelaba sus caricias, le conté mis días omitiendo las horas que pasaba pensando en él, de lo que siempre había sentido por él, de lo que creía que había olvidado, más aún seguían allí. Y solo al final, cuando salía por la puerta le oí decir:

—Me gustaría que te quedaras—me volteé y lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté esperando su respuesta, pero él se mordió el labio.

Se veía tan lindo, que sin poder pensar o parar mi acción me había abalanzado hacia él y lo estaba besando con demanda, a lo que él me respondía como podía, a causa de la inestabilidad que le daba su pierna enyesada. Pero de repente, como si algo pasara en su mente me separó de él.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Gracias por todo—me dijo haciendo que yo me quedara estática, para que luego me marchara sin decir nada más.

Así pasaron dos meses, y no volví a visitarlo, pero una noche tocaron la puerta de mi apartamento, extrañada fui a atender, para encontrarme a Sasuke, para de mí no quería abrirle, pero aun así lo hice, para que luego me echara a un lado y lo dejara pasar.

—Siento molestarte a estas horas. ¿Dormías? —preguntó haciendo que yo lo mirara, estaba completamente curado.

—No, demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza—le contesté seria. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté haciendo que él agachara la mirada, se veía algo culpable.

—No has vuelto—me dijo.

—He estado ocupada—le mentí.

Sentí que en verdad quería hablar sobre lo que pasó ese día en su puerta, pero había algo que lo frenaba.

—Hinata yo… estoy saliendo con alguien—me confesó haciendo que lo mirara con incredulidad. —Le debo mucho a ella—habló. —Cuando estuve en el extranjero me atracaron, eran varios, por lo que quedé muy herido, entonces ella apareció y trató de ayudarme, aunque no salió muy bien, ya que también la hirieron—contó haciendo que mi pecho se estremeciera. —Me ayudó mucho, Sakura es…

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté cortando su historia.

—Eres mi amiga, no quiero perder tu amistad, hace tiempo por… Nos separamos, pero no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, Hina yo…—pero lo detuve.

—Sasuke es tarde, y mañana tengo que madrugar, lo siento, pero será mejor que te vayas—no dijo o intentó decir nada más y se marchó por donde había venido. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta noté que venía a toda prisa.

—¿Quiero saber que es lo quieres Hinata? ¿Qué me ibas a decir ese día? —preguntó serio.

—¿Porqué ahora? Han pasado dos meses—le reproché.

—Porque lo necesito, necesito saber que es lo que tú quieres—me pidió haciendo que mi corazón latiera con desenfreno.

La sorpresa me inundó, pero aún tenía algo de miedo y dudas, pero anteponiéndome a ellas llevé mis dedos a la camisa de mi pijama y desabroché cada botón lentamente, quería ir despacio, pero temía que me parara, y parte de mi también lo quería, no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando acabé con los botones separé la tela un poco, entonces le miré y esperé que fuera él quien decidiera.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero Sasuke, ¿qué quieres tú? —le dije mientras temblaba ligeramente y mis mejillas adquirían un rojo fuerte.

—Abre más tu camisa, enséñamelas. Te deseo tanto Hinata, tanto que no te puedes hacer ni una idea—dijo para luego con ferocidad atrapar mis labios y empotrarme contra la pared más cerca, se notaba que ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Con una sonrisa la abrí más mi boca y al ver su hambrienta mirada sobre mi pecho me quité del todo la prenda y la tiré al suelo a mis pies.

—Sigue Hinata, enséñame el resto.

Bajé lentamente el pantalón de mi pijama por mis muslos, rodillas y lo dejé caer al suelo, deshaciéndome de ellos.

—¡Más Hinata! —dijo con voz ronca y apresurada, nunca lo había viso así.

Me quité las braguitas que siguieron el mismo camino y acabaron junto al resto en el suelo...

—Viéndote uno se olvida de todo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tus manos, en tu cuerpo, en tu voz—me confesó haciendo que la euforia estallara en mí, siempre había querido escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

Me acerqué y Sasuke me abrazó, pegando su rostro a mi vientre. Yo me incline hacia adelante y acaricie su pelo, su nuca y pegué mi cuerpo más a él.

Él se levantó y yo empecé a desabrochar su camisa, metí mis manos dentro para acariciar su pecho, mis dedos jugaron con el poco vello que había, abrí más la camisa y besé cada espacio de piel que quedaba al descubierto mientras el inmóvil miraba mis maniobras. Tiré de su camisa y sacándola del pantalón se la quité, me puse detrás y besé su espalda.

Poniéndome de nuevo ante él y sin dejar de mirarnos desabroché su pantalón y dejé que este resbalara por sus muslos hasta caer a sus pies. Me puse en cuclillas y besé sus muslos mientras él se quitaba los zapatos, hacia tantas noches que soñaba con esto que temí que solo se tratara de uno más

Se deshizo del pantalón y miré el bulto que formaba su sexo erecto bajo el calzoncillo, sin apartarlo llevé allí mi boca y lamí hasta mojar la tela, sintiendo el calor debajo. Él se apoyó un poco en la mesa y dejó que siguiera.

—Quítamelos Hinata—ordenó.

Le miré a sus ojos negros mientras bajaba su calzoncillo y su polla se erguía ante mis ojos, tan cerca de mis labios que no pude evitar rozarla con ellos, luego saqué mi lengua, que agonizaba por saborear a Sasuke. El gemía y su cuerpo tembló cuando mi lengua recorrió su pene sin detenerme en ningún punto, simplemente pasaba la lengua pesadamente por toda su larga extensión.

Tras dos pasadas lentas, dejé su sexo húmedo y lamí sus pesados testículos levantándolos y moviéndolos solo con la lengua.

—Hinata... necesito tocarte—me pidió con voz deseosa. —No te dejaré hasta la mañana—dijo.

Me puse en pie y cogiendo su mano herida lamí sus cicatrices como había deseado hacer y no hice en aquel entonces, con cuidado llevé su mano entre mis piernas, noté como sus dedos rozaban mi sexo caliente, está más que dispuesto para él. Entonces me subí a la mesa del comedor, abrí las piernas y él jadeando se acercó más; de nuevo sus dedos recorrieron mi vulva con mi mano sobre la suya. La llevé a la entrada de mi vagina y separando dos de sus dedos hice que estos se adentraran en la caliente y húmeda gruta.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunte preocupada al oír un quejido.

—No me duele, me encanta tocarte y notarte tan dispuesta —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Moví las caderas y busqué sus dedos, apreté esos dedos que me llevaban a la meta, mientras su pulgar rozaba ligeramente mi clítoris y pronto me lancé y llegué a esa meta en forma de orgasmo. Me retorcí y apreté con cuidado para no dañar su mano.

—No lo frenes Hime, no me duele —le oí decir mientras jadeaba su nombre al correrme.

Tumbada en la mesa apoyada en mis codos gemía aun con mi orgasmo cuando noté su polla en mi palpitante sexo, se frotó hasta dar con el sitio donde ansiaba estar y con un solo envite llenó mi vagina de polla.

Abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y al ver su oscura mirada volví a encenderme, subí las caderas y el empujó aún más adentro y empezó a moverse sin clemencia dentro de mi apoyando la mano plana sobre mi pubis mientras su pulgar presionaba mi puntito de encendido.

Gocé de cada arremetida retorciéndome en la fría y dura mesa, mientras un Sasuke desconocido para mí no paraba, no aflojaba, sino que cada vez incrementaba más sus movimientos enloqueciéndome completamente, haciendo que cada célula de mí ser sintiera placer en cada sacudida.

Los dos gemíamos y jadeábamos al borde de un abismo por el que ya ansiábamos despeñarnos.

—Esto es genial Hinata, estás tan apretada—decía jadeando.

Notaba como su polla rozaba las paredes de mi vagina y apreté los músculos aprisionándola, le abracé con mis piernas para no dejarle escapar.

—No pares Sasuke, voy a correrme—dijo él y yo arquee la espalda sintiendo como llegaba el orgasmo.

—Hazlo Sasuke, córrete—le supliqué, presa totalmente de la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Puedo dentro? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Sí, sí, sí. Hazlo—supliqué.

Empecé a gimotear mientras me corría y justo cuando estaba en la cresta de la ola Sasuke tensó su cuerpo y su polla descargó su semen dentro, noté el chorro en mi vagina y el orgasmo lejos de empezar a decaer volvió a la cresta alargándose hasta que casi pierdo la razón.

Me ayudo a bajar de la mesa y fuimos a mi habitación, tras asearnos un poco nos metimos en la cama y desperté a mitad de noche al sentir su lengua entre mis piernas.

—Aun no es mañana Hime, te dije que no te dejaría hasta que fuera por la mañana—dijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije agarrándole del pelo, entregándome por completo al placer que me proporcionaba su lengua.

Me corrí en su boca, luego se sentó a mi lado en la cama apoyado en los almohadones y yo poniéndome en pie en la cama separé las piernas y bajé lentamente para penetrarme con su polla. Me agarré al cabecero y empecé a mover las caderas mientras sus manos me sujetaban débilmente de las caderas.

—Si Hinata muévete, haz que sienta que soy el dueño del mundo, porque así me siento cuando estoy dentro de ti, cuando estoy contigo—dijo.

Su mano libre subió tímidamente y apresó uno de mis pechos, retorció el pezón entre dos dedos y tiró hasta que chillé de... placer corriéndome de nuevo. Me di la vuelta sobre él y bajé a saborear su polla húmeda de mí.

Follar con Sasuke me hacía sentirme primitiva y excitada continuamente. Lo quería todo de él pensaba, mientras para mi sorpresa sus dedos resbalaban de nuevo por mi hendidura y se colaban en mí.

Esta vez metió y sacó tres de sus dedos mientas yo succionaba su polla. Durante unos minutos ambos nos dimos placer sin prisas.

—¡Ponte de rodillas al borde de la cama! Hinata quiero ver como mueves ese culito con mi polla dentro.

Sasuke estaba irreconocible cuando se excitaba así, le miré asombrada levantarse y de pie detrás de mí volvió a poseerme como un salvaje. Ambos temblábamos de placer, queriendo alargar el final, él ralentizaba las acometidas tanto que yo lloriqueaba de impaciencia.

—¿Quieres correrte verdad Hinata?

—Si, Sasuke.

—Yo también quiero, te voy a dar tan duro que no recordaras de tu nombre, solo repetirás el mío—dijo dándome mas fuerte y haciendo que temblara.

—Más Sasuke, ah… ¡Más! —supliqué casi al borde del colapso.

—Ahora mismo te daría lo que me pidieras hime, lo que quisieras... —me susurró haciendo que mi piel se erizara y el placer aumentara.

Y empezó a moverse condenadamente rápido hasta que ambos volvimos a alcanzar el punto álgido de placer. Aun no podíamos apenas respirar cuando tumbado a mi lado dijo:

—Al final voy a tener que darle las gracias al que me dejo así—dijo con una de sus socarronas sonrisas. Y ambos reímos hasta quedar exhaustos. Luego tras besarnos mil veces nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando llegó la mañana lo vi allí, con una mirada llena de culpabilidad y lo entendí, aquello había sido un error.

Meses después de lo ocurrido llovía a mares cuando al llegar a una tienda para resguardarme de la lluvia me encontré con Naruto, que venía de la casa de Sasuke. Hablamos un rato y recordamos los viejos tiempos, fue entonces cuando me dijo que iban a alquilar una casa de veraneo con sus amigos y quería que yo fuera al menos una semanita. Que estarían bastantes de nuestros excompañeros y que sería muy bueno para volvernos a encontrar.

Sabía que era muy posible que iba a encontrar a Sasuke allí junto a su novia, pero algo en mí decía que tenía que enfrentarlo, pero esa era la única manera de que por fin pudiera pasar página y dejara atrás esos sentimientos.

—Está bien, puedo decirme a Shiho-san que me supla esa semana, y ya se la devolveré yo la siguiente—le dijo y él me sonrió con solo Naruto podía.

Así pasaron los días y llegó el día marcado.

Llegué casi al mediodía y solo estaban Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y su esposa. El sitio me enamoró desde el primer momento, era una casa de dos alturas, rodeada de verde a las afueras de un pueblo a dos horas de la gran ciudad en coche.

Dejé mis cosas y me uní a ellos de nuevo, mientras charlábamos llegaron Sasuke y Naruto, este último me saludó efusivamente plantándome dos besos, luego llego el momento más temido y por otro parte más deseado; Sasuke se acercó y tras besarme en las mejillas se apartó como si se hubiera quemado.

—Vamos chicos, será inolvidable—dijo Naruto muy animado, y yo solo asentí, no quería estar más tiempo cerca de Sasuke.

Busqué alrededor, pero no veía por ningún lado a la novia de Sasuke. Cuando de pronto escuché un fuerte grito que venía de la cabaña que habíamos alquilado

—¡Sasu-kun! —me giré para luego ver a una hermosa y esbelta chica de cabellos rosados y ojos como esmeraldas que soltó su maleta y fue corriendo hacia mi amigo para luego besarlo pasionalmente dejándome totalmente estática. Después del beso se giró hacia mi y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Lo siento mucho, es que no lo he visto hace mucho—dijo melosamente la chica. —Me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy la novia de Sasuke—se presentó.

—A que soy el mejor amigo—dijo Naruto. —No te lo esperabas—bromeó.

Todos se presentaron y yo también la saludé, se veía una chica realmente linda y amable, entendía porque la había preferido a ella.

Esa tarde salimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y cenamos en un pequeño restaurante, luego paramos a tomar unas copas en una terraza cercana.

No podía evitar buscar a Sasuke con la mirada y casi cada vez nos encontrábamos nos mirábamos hasta que uno de los dos apartaba la mirada. Quería dejar de verle como el hombre que apareció aquella noche en mi casa y volver a verle como mí amigo, pero era imposible, me bastaba con ver sus manos para recordarlas recorriendo mi cuerpo, miraba su boca y recordaba su sabor, la humedad y el calor de su lengua, sus ojos ahora serios no me hacían olvidar el calor y el hambre que reflejaron aquella noche.

Sus miradas dejaban claro que también él la recordaba, aunque intentara evitarlo y lo cortara con bromas para todos menos para mí, que simplemente me evitaba. Naruto pasó por nuestro lado y empujó a Sasuke, este se pegó más a mí y de nuevo saltaron chispas al rozarnos, noté como su cuerpo se tensaba al igual que el mío.

—Teme se más cuidadoso, siempre estás en el medio—bromeó el rubio a pesar de que fue su culpa.

Al día siguiente pasamos la mañana de compras por el pueblo, comimos y luego nos retiramos a descansar un rato, yo saqué y coloqué mis cosas, después bajé a preparar las cosas de playa.

Llegamos en diez minutos, la playa era tan adorable como el resto del lugar, con pinos y variedad de árboles que te llevaban a varios recovecos donde un trecho de arena te separaba del mar. Aunque había gente no estaba apiñada ya que los recovecos hacían que no estuviera toda junta como en las playas que frecuentaba.

Dejamos las cosas que habíamos traído para cenar allí y me quité la ropa, puse mi toalla y noté que me miraban, al mirar al agua vi a Naruto mirando mientras le decía algo a Sasuke y este miraba también.

Me metí en el agua fría y nadé un rato, luego acercándome al grupito de las mujeres charlaban de la cena, de la playa, de lo relajado del lugar...

Cuando estas salieron me acerqué a ellos y hablé mayormente con Naruto cuando Sasuke se alejó, la tarde fue de lo más agradable y al empezar a oscurecer apenas quedaron un par de grupitos como nosotros a lo lejos. Cuando Sasuke se acercó, fue Naruto quien se alejó nadando un poco, haciendo que me sintiera perdida, no quería estar a solas con él. Entonces aproveché que Naruto se acercaba de nuevo para salir del agua sintiéndome observada otra vez; saber que Sasuke tenía sus ojos fijos en mi hizo que volviera a sentir esos cosquilleos y al levantarme del agua salí sin colocarme bien la braguita, deje que vieran gran parte de mi trasero bamboleándose al andar.

Mientras me secaba en la arena antes de subir donde estaba la mesa apareció Sasuke y acercándose un poco dijo:

—¿Has disfrutado exhibiéndote? —dijo exaltado y muy molesto haciendo que me sorprendiera.

—No creo que eso te deba importar, solo deberías preocuparte por tu novia Uchiha-san—dijo llamándole por el apellido para que notara lo molesta que me encontraba, no entendía porqué venia a reprocharme algo, no tenía ningún derecho.

Sin esperar a que me respondiera me fui de allí, dejándole hecho una fiera.

Desde donde estábamos los árboles casi tapaban el mar, aunque estaba justo allí. Lo preparamos todo y todo menos Sakura nos sentamos a cenar, a causa de que se había quedado profundamente dormida, llevaba mucho cansancio acumulado de los otros días y de su viaje.

—Qué paz, no me movería de aquí.

—¿Verdad que se está de muerte? Veras cuando saquemos las copas —dijo Naruto.

Teníamos una luz de camping y después de la cena prepararon unas copas y sacaron unas cartas. La noche transcurría apaciblemente a pesar de que perdía a las cartas.

—Voy a darme un último baño—dijo yo, ya que la penetrante mirada de Sasuke no me dejaba en paz, y necesitaba algo para librarme de ella.

—Sí que has cambiado Hina, te has vuelto muy osada—comentó Ino haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Que va, ¿se apunta alguien? —pregunté por educación.

—Yo voy—dijo Naruto.

Los demás se quedaron jugando mientras nosotros bajábamos al mar y nos zambullíamos. Nadamos para notar menos el agua fría y Naruto les grito desde el agua.

—¡Esta buenísima!

Oímos risas y negaciones desde el grupo, pero al momento vimos una sombra; enseguida supe que era Sasuke haciendo que me tensara entera.

—Al final me he decidido —dijo este acercándose.

—Ya me extrañaba —contestó Naruto.

Llevábamos un rato en remojo cuando Naruto anuncio que salía y cuando yo iba a seguirle Sasuke me agarró la mano.

—¿No viene? —preguntó Naruto.

—Dentro de un rato, cuando me fui todos estaban medios ebrios, quiero un poco de paz—respondió Sasuke haciendo que el blondo saliera riendo.

—No juegues con Naruto —dijo cabreado.

—¿A qué has venido Sasuke? ¿A recriminarme por eso? Que yo sepa Naruto es un hombre soltero y yo también, si pasara algo entre él y yo no creo que debería importante—le contesté molesta separando mi mano de la suya, pero fue más rápido y la volvió a tomar.

Tiró de mí en el agua llevándome hacia la derecha donde había unas rocas y desde no podían vernos, aunque se acercaran a la orilla, puse el pie sobre una gran roca y entonces él se acercó, soltó mi mano y la llevó a mi nuca antes de bajar la cabeza y buscar mi boca, para besarme como solo él me había besado.

—He venido a esto Hinata —dijo con un leve jadeo sobre mis labios.

Devoró mi boca a su antojo sin que yo fuera capaz de hacer nada que no fuera responder a ese beso. Me agarré a su nuca y con su ayuda entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sus manos ahora en mi culo me apretaban contra su notable erección.

—A duras penas me he mantenido alejado estos meses, me he repetido mil veces que era lo mejor, pero no puedo huir más, no mientras estas tan cerca.

—No te alejes Sasuke, yo también he echado de menos esto —dije lamiendo sus labios.

—¿Sabes que estamos locos verdad Hinata?

—Sí, estoy loca porque me folles, por favor hazlo —le suplique haciendo que se sorprendiera, pero luego me regalara su sonrisa.

—¿Aquí y ahora?

—Sí, no pienso esperar más meses de nuevo —le dije con una sonrisa.

Su mano se coló entre ambos y mientras él apartaba la braguita de mi bikini yo metí mi mano dentro de su bañador. Me sentí poderosa al sentir su dura polla en mi mano y la acaricié con precisión, sin medias tintas, le quería ya, antes de que algo echara a perder ese momento.

La saqué del pantalón y la llevé a mi entrada, me aferré a su cuello y con un golpe de caderas dejé que me penetrara, me empujó clavando ambas manos en mi culo y volvimos a besarnos mientras nos movíamos con desesperación.

—Hinata, cuantas veces he recordado esta sensación —dijo instándome a seguir.

Soltó mi culo con una de las manos y centró la otra mientras se colaba de nuevo dentro de mis braguitas, buscó entre los pliegues de mi vulva y estimuló mi clítoris haciendo que todo mi ser vibrara, bajé y subí varias veces clavándome bien en su estaca hasta que el calor invadió mi cuerpo y empezó mi orgasmo, mordí su hombro sin dejar de menearme y sin dejar de apretar su polla con mis espasmos, al momento sentí como se ponía rígido y clavando sus dedos en mi culo note su semen.

—No sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba hasta ahora —dijo con honradez.

—Teme, necesito ayuda, Sai se vuelto a poner raro cuando bebe —oímos muy a lo lejos a Naruto mientras los demás reían.

Ambos sonreímos en la cómplice oscuridad mientras bajaba los pies con su ayuda y nos colocábamos los bañadores. No soltó mi mano hasta que el agua las descubrió.

Nos fuimos tardísimo y al día siguiente me desperté feliz y con una convicción, quería todo lo que ese hombre quisiera darme, porque nunca había sentido nada parecido y necesitaba seguir sintiéndolo le pesase a quien le pesase esta vez solo quería pensar en mí, por todos ellos me había mantenido un año alejada, pero no podía seguir estándolo.

Al día siguiente fuimos al otro pueblo algo más alejado donde había una gran superficie para comprar unas cosas por separado. Nos dimos una hora para mirar cada uno lo que quisiera y luego vernos en un punto.

Desde el principio sonreí al ver que Sasuke me seguía en la distancia, cuando nos alejamos se acercó.

—¿Qué tal estas? —le pregunté temiendo que se arrepintiera igual que pasó la otra vez.

—Sabes, puse todo mi empeño en alejarte y alejarme, pero no puedo negarme que añoré cada minuto que esto volviera a suceder y ahora me he cansado de añorar Hina, realmente te necesito—me confesó haciéndome volar.

—Pues vivamos el presente, porque el pasado ya no está, el futuro puede ser incierto, pero el presente es algo que si nos pertenece ahora.

—No lo hubiera expresado mejor, me tienes loquito Hinata —dijo pasando su mirada por mi cuerpo.

Me empujó hacia un rincón entre estanterías y volvió a besarme hasta hacerme perder la razón. Pero no había tiempo para más y volvimos por separado con el grupo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, estaba haciendo que Sasuke fuera infiel y yo me estaba convirtiendo en la otra, pero sentí que no podía parar.

Después de comer y cuando todos estaban ante la tele, yo fregaba los platos, apareció Sasuke.

—Hola mi querida Hime—dijo flojito al oído.

Me acaloré nada más notar su cercanía, la cosa fue a más cuando poniéndose a mi lado y metió su mano dentro de mi pantaloncito.

—Joder no llevas bragas—soltó haciendo que me sonrojara ligeramente.

—Es que así voy más cómoda —gemí un poco al notar sus dedos ya entre los labios de mi sexo.

—Para mí también; vigila la puerta —dijo separando los dedos.

Si salía alguien del salón oiríamos la puerta, además la isla de muebles en el que estaba el fregadero nos ocultaba de cintura para abajo.

Sus dedos resbalaban ya entre mis juguitos y yo apoye ambas manos en el fregadero mientras dejaba que sus dedos me llevaran al borde del éxtasis en solo unos minutos. Cuando apenas podía resistirlo y todo mi cuerpo temblaba a las puertas del paraíso se agachó, bajó el pantaloncito y sentí su lengua entre los pliegues de mi carne mientras tres dedos me penetraban fuertemente.

Me agarré fuerte estallé en silencio corriéndome en su boca que no dejo de lamer y succionar mis jugos. Cuando todo acabó se incorporó y pasando la lengua por sus labios dijo saliendo de la cocina.

—Riquísimo, como lo recordaba —dijo con una sagaz sonrisa haciendo que me volviera a poner roja como un tomate.

—Gracias —le dije con la respiración aun entrecortada.

—No me des las gracias por algo que he disfrutado tanto como tú—dijo saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente me puse otro bikini y encima un vestido cortito con unas sandalias planas y bajé. Llevé mi bolsa al coche donde estaba Sasuke solo.

—Buenos días Hime, estas para comerte con ese vestido y aunque te queda muy bien me encantaría arrancártelo—dijo lamiéndose los labios.

—Vaya veo que te has levantado inspirado —dije con una sonrisa.

—Tenerte a mi lado me hace estar así, me paso el día pensando en cuando y como voy a follarte.

Salieron todos y dejé mi bolsa para meterme en el coche. Ya en la playa coincidimos en el agua yo estaba agarrada a un colchón, los demás en la orilla y Sasuke se acercó por detrás, tiró de mi braguita y en dos movimientos dejé que me la quitara. Se la guardo en el bolsillo y separé las piernas para que pudiera tocarme.

El no dejo de acariciarme, buscó la entrada y dos dedos me penetraron sin piedad, al instante empezaron a moverse dentro y fuera acalorando todo mi cuerpo.

Luego, cuando llegamos todos a la playa y nos empezamos a bañar puse mi plan en marcha.

—Sasuke siento molestarte y sé que has dejado el coche allí arriba hoy, pero me he dejado dentro el móvil y espero una llamada de trabajo. Venga no pongas esa cara, luego te invito yo a la cerveza.

El fingiendo fastidio me siguió por la arena y al salir me puse las sandalias mientras él hacía lo mismo para seguirme al coche. Cuando llegamos a este, aparcado al final del camino, me giré y le enseñé lo que llevaba en la mano. El móvil.

—¿De qué va esto? —dijo abriendo el coche.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto que daba ya a la pared de tierra del final con las piernas fuera mientras él se quedaba de pie fuera.

—Tu vigila —dije tirando de él, repitiendo sus palabras.

Bajé su bañador ligeramente ocultos en ese rincón, él podía ver perfectamente si venia alguien hacia los coches, aun así no podían vernos.

Su polla enseguida estuvo en pie de guerra, antes de que pasara mi lengua por su capullo, él jadeo y unas gotitas de semen mojaron la punta y los relamí ansiosa mientras acariciaba sus testículos con mimo, separé los labios y deje que su polla se colara en mi boca, donde seguí dándole toquecitos con mi lengua, mientras con dos dedos la rodeé por la base, apreté y noté como entre esos y mis lamidas se hinchaba más.

—Hinata me estas poniendo a cien, nunca había hecho esto y nunca me lo habían hecho tan bien —sonrió jadeando.

Succioné y lamí mientras mis dedos seguían presionando, luego seguí lamiendo sus testículos y al notar sus jadeos cada vez más fuertes y seguidos, volví a su polla, apreté los dedos y luego solté la presión, el soltó un quejido, se tensó y noté su semen en mi garganta. Tragué lo que pude sin dejar de lamerle hasta dejársela limpia de semen. El aun apenas había normalizado la respiración y yo coloqué su bañador de nuevo como pude y salí del coche.

—¿Volvemos? —pregunté inocentemente.

El día transcurrió entre miradas cómplices y roces, pero no pudimos hablar a solas. Al día siguiente por la noche echaba de menos tener unos momentos con el pensé mientras recogía la mesa, pero noté como Sakura estaba mucho más cerca de él y le sonreía, haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera.

—Lo de ayer fue apoteósico, aun no te lo había podido decir —dijo en un momento que nos quedamos solos.

—Tú me das muchos más momentos, a ver cuándo podemos compartirlos juntos.

—De hoy no pasa, aunque tenga que cargármelos a todos —dijo saliendo.

Y esa noche cuando volvimos de cenar me fui a dormir, mi habitación era la única de la planta de abajo y la única que daba a la parte de delante. Ellos se despedían también para irse a dormir cuando oí a Sasuke.

—Yo no puedo dormir, me voy a caminar ahora que está un poco fresco.

—Estás loco —dijeron casi al unísono subiendo las escaleras.

—Si quieres voy —dijo Sakura sin estar convencida, haciendo que por un momento Sasuke dudara.

—Tranquilo me pongo música, no hace falta vete a dormir—le contestó.

Ella sonriendo feliz de haberse escaqueado empezó a subir con el resto mientras Sasuke salía. Me planteé salir tras él, pero me extrañó que no me lo hubiera pedido y entonces oí unos golpecitos en la puerta. La abrí y se coló dentro. Sin mediar palabra nos desnudamos como posesos el uno al otro.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti —dijo empezando a acariciarme. Me separé de él y tumbándome en la cama separé las piernas.

—Pues ven, yo también te necesito Sasuke.

—¿Lista? —dijo poniéndose de rodillas entre mis muslos haciendo que yo lo besara.

Llevé su polla a mi sexo, subí las caderas y el entró con fuerza penetrándome. Ambos jadeábamos desde el primer instante, moviéndonos al unísono para favorecer la penetración. Su boca bajó a mis pechos y lamió mis pezones hasta que estos se endurecieron y entonces los mordisqueo largo rato.

—Que buena estas Hime—dijo dejando de arremeter y saliendo entre jadeos.

Me colocó boca abajo en la cama y colocando su polla sobre mi culito empezó a besar mi nuca, mi espalda...

—Deja que me relaje un poco —dijo lamiendo mi piel caliente.

Notaba su polla caliente, su boca húmeda y los pezones me dolían de excitados que estaban al rozarse con las sabanas tras la anterior sesión de chupeteos y mordiscos. Se movió hacia abajo y su sexo duro y húmedo rozo la piel de mis muslos hasta colarse entre estos.

Esperaba de nuevo que me penetrara pero no lo hizo, bajó de mis riñones a mi culo con su boca y tras darme unos mordisquitos, me abrió y lamió mi trasero. Sentir su lengua en mi culo me puso a mil y cuando tiró de mis caderas para subirme y tener más facilidad para lamer mi ano enloquecí de placer.

—Tu culito me vuelve loco Hime—dijo lamiéndolo ansioso.

Mientras su lengua jugaba en mi puerta trasera sus dedos abrieron mi vulva y me penetró, no tardé en retorcerme con un devastador orgasmo, mientras me corría se incorporó, agarró su sexo y me penetró con dureza, entró y salió como un salvaje rozando cada milímetro de mi vagina y haciendo que mi orgasmo volviera a crecer cuando ya se apagaba. Creí que iba a perder el sentido.

Cuando mi cuerpo se quedó laxo y solo sus manos en mis caderas impedían que me desplomara en la cama después de la intensidad de esos orgasmos sacó su sexo. Apenas podía respirar cuando noté un dedo en mi ano, hizo presión con la yema hasta conseguir que cediera y aceptara la intromisión.

—Relájate Hime—dijo moviéndolo en mi interior.

Mojó otro de sus dedos en la humedad de mi sexo y juntándolos volvió a colarse, notaba un escozor pero me obligue a relajarlo y unos minutos después con la respiración acelerada entraba y salía de mi culito sin esfuerzo.

—No puedo más cielo, voy a follarte.

Se colocó bien entre mis piernas y sacando los dedos apoyó la cabeza de su sexo, empujó y noté como el glande abría mi agujerito virgen, me agarré fuerte a las sabanas oyendo su agitada respiración cuando por fin consiguió meter la mitad.

—Esto es una auténtica gozada, podría correrme con solo esto si te duele—me susurró.

—La quiero toda —dije entregada por completo.

—Te adoro Hinata—dijo jadeando.

Me agarró fuerte, salió un poco y volvió a entrar despacio hasta donde había estado, pero esta vez no paró y me penetró por completo. Mordí la sabana dolorida, pero salvajemente excitada. Paró unos segundos y empezó un lento mete y saca, apretó sus dedos en mi carne trémula y empezó a ir a más. Yo gemía amortiguando el sonido mordiendo las sabanas y empecé a mover el trasero hasta que una fuerte palmada se estrelló en mi cachete.

—Me estas matando.

Su palmada me ardía al igual que el culo, pero nunca había estado más cachonda.

—Pues no pares, fóllame Sasuke —suplique sollozando.

—Madre mía con esta princesita—dijo arremetiendo con dureza.

Ya no me dolía aunque notaba al máximo cada arremetida, nos movimos salvajemente en busca de la liberación.

—Tócate mientras te follo.

Llevé mi mano entre mis piernas y froté mi clítoris mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, notando las cosquillas en mi interior

—Voy a correrme

—¡Hazlo nena! —dijo con un nuevo cachete.

Eso destapó la caja de los truenos y un nuevo orgasmo me cogió por sorpresa, me retorcí y sentí su semen inundar mis entrañas. Caímos en la cama rendidos durante unos minutos.

—¿No te sientes culpable? —le pregunte de repente, haciendo que él me mirara y rápidamente se comenzara a vestir, sin siquiera mirarme. —No vas a cortar con ella, ¿verdad? —no era una pregunta, el fondo sabía la respuesta. —Ese día fuiste tú el que terminó lo nuestro, creo que me toca a mí—dijo seria haciendo que por fin él me mirara.

—Hinata yo…—pero lo detuve, no quería escuchar más de sus palabras.

—Esto es algo físico, así que está bien—mentí. Solo espero que seas feliz—le dije para luego pedirle que se fuera.

Después de una semana unos fuertes golpes arremetieron contra mi puerta. Algo sorprendida fui a ver, ya que no sabía quien podría estar tocando con tanta urgencia a esas horas de la noche y con la fuerte llovizna que había fuera.

Abrí la puerta para toparme de frente con Sasuke.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que pudo decir. —Yo… en verdad solo estaba huyendo, he estado enamorado de ti desde siempre, pero cuando me fui a estudiar al extranjero y comenzaste a salir con Naruto yo… me cegué de celos, comencé a salir con Sakura por despecho más que por lo que había hecho por mí. Por eso que cuando volviste no pude dirigirte la palabra, aunque hubieras roto con Naruto—confesó. —Incluso ahora he estado huyendo, temiendo que tus sentimientos por mi no fueran verdaderos, escudándome en que tenía novia. Pero ya no puedo, no puedo más—me miró y bajó la mirada. —Sabes ese mes que me estuviste cuidando, incluso le dije a Naruto que no viniera a mi casa porque estaba con mi mamá, por eso no lo había visto. Hinata, hasta ahora solo me has dado a entender que me deseas, pero… ¿hay algo más? Yo… yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa más lo abofeteé, dejándolo frío.

—¡Eres un idiota! —grité enfadada. —¿Crees que solo tú has estado así durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué crees que rompí con Naruto? Por ti, porque al único al que siempre he amado es a ti—confesé haciendo que me mirara sorprendido.

—Soy un idiota—contestó.

—Ambos lo somos—le respondí.

—Te amo Hinata, siempre lo he hecho, perdón por tardar tanto—me confesó haciendo que llorara y fuera a abrazarlo, esta vez no lo pensaba soltar.

—Yo también Sasuke, yo también—le dije para luego fundirnos en un beso, que solo era el inicio de una ajetreada noche, porque esta vez era mi turno para no dejarlo dormir.

* * *

**En casa de los padres de Hinata: (meses atrás)**

Mikoto y Hana, junto a Hanabi tomaban el té.

—¿Crees que nuestro plan funcionará? —preguntó Hana a la pelinegra.

—Bueno, nosotras solo le estamos dando una oportunidad, ahora es cosa de ellos ser sinceros con sus sentimientos—respondió Mikoto.

—Solo espero que se digan como se sienten—secundó Hanabi.

—Ahora eso solo depende de ellos, pero estoy segura que de alguna manera acabará bien, pues siempre han sido perfectos el uno para el otro—corroboró Hana mientras tomaba su té.

**Bien, eso es todo, de verdad espero que esto oneshot les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas, soy nueva, así que no sean malos.**


End file.
